


Freedom's Just Another Word...

by lifevolutionary



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finch had also given John someone else to lose.</i>
</p><p>What is it with me and drabbles in this fandom? Idk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's Just Another Word...

From the first day John met Harold Finch; small and unassuming, nervous and forgettable and yet somehow none of those things, his life turned upside down. From that first day when he forced himself into Reese's life, Finch gave John back a lot of things he'd never expected to have again.

He saved him, not just from Carter's curiosity but from John's own apathy. Finch gave him a job, a purpose, a reason to keep on living. He gave him not just a home base but a home.

The problem was, Finch had also given John someone else to lose.

With Jessica he hadn't realised she was even in danger until it was too late. Cara, she could take care of herself. In the CIA he'd never worried about his partners. If he was honest, he'd never really cared about them beyond their ability to do the job.

That was the problem with Finch giving John back so much of the humanity he'd lost. Humans were a social species; they saw the world through the connections they made with others.

At some point since that first day, John wasn't sure when, he'd started to see the world through Finch's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *frowns at fic* I don't actually like this one very much but the idea wouldn't get out of my head so, eh, I apologise if the writing is more clunky than normal


End file.
